1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for providing remote control commands via HTTP requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions and displays are today utilized to render and enable users to interface with a variety of content. Televisions are often connected to various devices such as media players, set-top boxes, console systems, and the like, in order to enable rendering of various types of content. The types of content which may be rendered on a television or display may include broadcast video and audio, prerecorded video and audio, games, internet content, and various other types of content.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.